LeBlanc/Trivia
General * LeBlanc is voiced by . ** , and are also voiced by the same voice actress. * LeBlanc is the first champion to have a Loading screen and Portrait icon not focus the actual champion, in her case, focus on her . ** The second one is , focus on the mirror image. * used to be the only ability (currently and ) that ended up costing when fully-ranked. * LeBlanc, , and are the only champions with more than one texture per skin (one for themselves and one for the clone spawned by , , or ). * The Black Rose might have been inspired by and/or might be referencing the . * Her staff appears to be inspired, partially or in full, by that of Tsukasa from .hack//SIGN. * The name 'LeBlanc' may be a reference to , creator of the character . Like Lupin, part of LeBlanc's character is that of a master of disguise. Lore * Her "name" means (the) White in French, < *'' '' "bright, shining, gleaming" < *''bʰel-'' "shiny, white"Kroonen, G. Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Germanic, p. 67. ** One of her aliases, The Pale Woman, was possibly inspired by it. ** LeBlanc is grammatically masculine (feminine **''LaBlanche''). * LeBlanc is only one among many of this secretive, ageless Pale Woman's aliases. * She has some relation to Noxus' Principle of Guile, known as the Faceless.LeBlanc & the Faceless * LeBlanc is capable of creating multiple of herself, who assist her in doing her tasks. * Being present during reign, she is at least over 1100 years old. Her true age is intentionally left unknown. ** However, the current LeBlanc may possibly be just a of the original pale sorceress. Quotes * resembles }} and references , Kefka from , and/or leaked pre-release version (self and allied health bars are invisible to enemies). * and might be referencing . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * might be referencing Agent Smith from . * might be referencing Spaceballs. Skins ; * The scene depicted has her making an escape while her takes her place. * She might have been inspired by her from . ; * Her just performed the of making a with bunny ears come out of her hat. * She references . * She resembles from . * Her Catseye chroma has the same color palette as from . * Her Tanzanite chroma features a tattoo of the Black Rose around her left leg, from knee to calf. ; * She references from by . ; * She was released in celebration of Snowdown Showdown 2011 along with: ** ** ** ; * She was released in celebration of Harrowing 2014 along with: ** *** , while fitting the Harrowing theme and was released in 2014, was released after Harrowing 2014. * The raven statue on her staff comes to life while she . * She was inspired by by . * She resembles from . ; * She references and resembles a . * She resembles from . ; * She was released alongside . ; * She was released in celebration of Invictus Gaming winning the Season 2018 World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * She represents Rookie. ** The idea for the animation was thought up by Rookie himself and displays his signature. Relations ; * LeBlanc was forced to work for , whose downfall she would later plan. ** She knows , who was also in his inner circle. Scathlocke on LeBlanc and Veigar * She is being targeted by for betraying , former ruler of the Immortal Bastion, to the barbarian invaders who would later found Noxus. * She inexplicably manipulated nations to war against each other for centuries; for instances, she masterminded the Noxian invasion into Ionia & possibly also the Barbarian Pacification campaign against Freljord. ** LeBlanc had helped Boram Darkwill to Grand Generalship, only to 'betray' him & be executed by Darkwill's loyalist . *** After seemingly cheating her 'death', LeBlanc falsely promised the decrepit & mentally unstable Darkwill with immortality & convinced him to send Swain to his death or disgrace in the disastrous Ionian campaign. **** Still, Swain survived the ordeal & discovered the truth; he then violently usurped Darkwill's throne & subjugated LeBlanc's Black Rose cabal, at least for the time being. ***** She now spends all her time (multiplied by her many doppelgangers) plotting Swain's destruction. Scathlocke on LeBlanc's intention * and LeBlanc have clashed over the centuries, while also both being one of the leaders of The Black Rose. Now, he is planning to cut tie of their alliance. ** may have had some unrequited feelings for LeBlanc at some point in the past. * LeBlanc tasks with bearing magical artifacts for her from Shadow Isles and in exchange gives Elise acolytes to offer to Vilemaw. * blade was enchanted by LeBlanc herself. ; * Emilia LeBlanc is not an individual but a mantle, with the current one (Evaine) being in charge of the underground society 'The Black Rose', whose members include , , and . * Evaine set the stage for ascension to Grand General of Noxus. * LeBlanc had spearheaded initial resurrection (assumedly by dispatching to the Shadow Isles, where she first met ) and the current one managed to restore his mind with blood (the hemomantic ritual was conducted by ) ** How she obtained the Exemplar's blood is unknown, but it is suspected his capture and imprisonment was led by and then she herself impersonated the prince to avoid suspicion from Demacia. Category:Champion trivia Category:2011 Snowdown Showdown Category:2014 Harrowing